


The Princess is Here

by CrimsonWaterlily



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, T'Chucky Weekend, i can't belive i actually made this fluff ball, they have a baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonWaterlily/pseuds/CrimsonWaterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is melodramatic, T'Challa thinks he's overreacting to everything. It's just birth, but then again he's nervous too. It's okay because they love their baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess is Here

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to finally post a chapter from my other longer T'Chucky fanfic but I still have a long way to go with that one, between that, my sudden immersion in Voltron hell, and my Stucky fic I didn't think I could write this. Also there might be some errors because I'm a little sleep deprived but here it is! Enjoy the fluff and everyone gushing over the new princess of Wakanda!

Bucky did not like the look T’Challa was giving him but he supposed he had it coming. Still, he felt like he was back in the principal’s office after saving Steve from some stupid bullies. T’Challa sat at his desk while Bucky sat in the chair before him, and he only glared at Bucky who took a deep breath before he started talking. 

“In my defense-.”

“The fact that she’s carrying your child is not a good defense!” T’Challa interrupted.

Nareema nodded with a smug smile on her face, making Bucky pout and look down in shame. 

His eyes met the woman’s large belly and longed to touch it, but he knew he was basically grounded. No belly touching for him, no feeling his baby’s thumps against her stomach.

“I just think she shouldn’t over-exert herself this close to the date,” he muttered as he played with the hem of his shirt.

“You wanted to get her a hover bed, and lie down with her so that you could touch her belly anytime.”

“Well when you say it like _that_ , it sounds excessive.” 

T’Challa raised an eyebrow, to which Bucky rolled his eyes.

“I’m nervous okay!” Bucky whined, “I just don’t want anything to happen to her!”

Nareema rolled her eyes but felt a smirk of amusement come to her lips.

T’Challa sighed and rubbed his face; this was his fault for falling for a paranoid white boy.

“James, you’re not in America anymore. The probability of a pregnancy going wrong here in Wakanda is a mere 5%.”

“That doesn’t reassure me of anything!” Bucky whined, “That makes me feel worse!”

“How does 5% make you feel worse!?”

“It just does!”

T’Challa almost groaned, it was bad enough finding the man waking up in the middle of the night to call Nareema and check on the baby. Nareema had given him several complaints, but she didn’t mind too much since she basically had Bucky at her beck and call whenever she needed anything. No, it was T’Challa who had to deal with the man waking up and talking about what they should do for her.

“Bucky there is nothing to worry about, besides the doctor said it would be another two weeks. Isn’t that right Nareema?”

“My water just broke,” Nareema blurted.

It was then that the both noticed she had been leaning on the desk with a pained frown and liquid started coating her thighs and skirt.

Both King and Soldier stared wide-eyed at her.

What transpired next was something T’Challa would forever deny, but he actually fainted. For all his complaining about Bucky’s paranoia, he couldn’t handle the shock it brought and so he collapsed from his desk. He woke up to Bucky’s voice who basically dragged him from his spot and toward the medical room Nareema had been taken to.

“Never speak of this,” T’Challa said once they made their way.

“You know I’m gonna,” Bucky replied smugly.

~~~~~

As they waited outside the medical room T’Challa watched in amusement as Bucky continued to pace, it took his mind off of his own worries and previous embarrassment. He knew his baby would be alright, but that didn’t stop him from thinking the worst. He understood where Bucky was coming from with all his worries, he himself had tried to push them back and in the end they made him faint when his baby was about to arrive.

He smiled at his lover before he pulled him close, stopped the man’s pacing and held him in his arms, letting Bucky groan into his shoulder with impatience.

“Not fair, why is it taking so long?” Bucky asked.

“It’s only been thirty minutes, this stuff doesn’t happen so quickly.”

“It sucks to wait!”

“I know.”

T’Challa parted from Bucky and tilted his head up by the chin, “Mind telling me why you’re so worried.”

Bucky bit his lip and for a while didn’t answer, eventually he sighed in resignation before he spoke, “It’s just that…you and this baby, you’re the most wonderful thing that’s ever happened to me. I’m afraid that it’s all just going to disappear. I’m afraid that this is a dream waiting to turn into a nightmare.”

T’Challa smiled in reassurance and leaned in to kiss Bucky on the lips softly, once he parted he continued to hold Bucky close as he whispered in his ear, “It’s real, I’m real, she’s real. It’s not going away, I promise you.”

Bucky smiled. It was amazing how T’Challa could ease off any tension he had with just a few words. 

“Mind telling me what’s on _your_ mind?” Bucky asked as he pulled away to look at T’Challa’s eyes, “Cause’ that fainting was definitely you worrying.”

Now it was T’Challa’s turn to sigh, “I am, but for different reasons.”

Bucky placed a hand on T’Challa’s cheek and caressed it with his thumb, letting him know he could tell him anything; he wasn’t alone.

The king was usually stubborn in expressing his concerns, he seemed almost afraid of it. Bucky would often wake up at night and find the young king awake, sometimes crying, and he would hug him from behind to assure him it would all be alright, that it was okay for him to ask for help.

“I told you, you don’t need to be afraid to say what’s on your mind, not with me,” Bucky mumbled as he pressed his lip to T’Challa’s cheek.

T’Challa closed his eyes, enjoying the moment of contact from Bucky, his lover’s touch grounded and gave him strength to speak his heart’s troubles.

“My father, he was a good king and a wonderful father,” T’Challa finally said, “…I fear that I may not be able to be both.”

Bucky smiled pulling T’Challa’s face to look him in the eye.

“You’re the greatest ruler and husband I know, if you can manage those you can also manage this. You’re gonna be an excellent father, and your daughter is going to grow up loving and admiring you.”

T’Challa couldn’t help but smile at the way Bucky said that, this man had the confidence in him that he lacked in himself. There was one of the reasons why he would always love this man, he would never doubt him. 

“Are we late?”

They heard Ramonda speak and turned to see her and Shuri walking toward them.

“No, she’s not here yet!” Bucky whined.

“Damn it, why isn’t she here?!” Shuri whined as well.

“Relax,” Ramonda said, “she’ll be here shortly.”

“But I already thought of 20 cute nicknames for her,” Shuri complained, “they’re worthless without her here.”

“I feel you sis,” Bucky said, moving from T’Challa’s embrace and took his sister-in-law in his arms. They sagged against each other while pouting, making T’Challa and Ramonda roll their eyes at how dramatic they were.

“She’ll be fine,” Ramonda assured T’Challa in a low voice, “especially with you as her father.”

T’Challa smiled in gratitude; of course his mother knew what was bothering him. He decided to focus on Bucky and Shuri who exchanged nicknames they thought of for their daughter.

After twenty more minutes the doctor came out of the room and brought the good news.

Bucky and T’Challa hugged each other in joy; they’re daughter was here.

~~~~~

“THE PRINCESS IS HERE! THE PRINCESS IS HERE!” 

The messenger boy ran out to the public gathered around the palace and the news was met with thunderous cheer. 

A new child of the Panther Bloodline was born.

~~~~~

Bucky had expected to feel happy at the sight of his daughter, but happy came short when he caught the first glimpse of her. Suddenly all those years being Hydra’s weapon were nothing more than a whisper at the back of his head. Here and now with his daughter and husband, it felt like seventy years of that were worth just to have one moment with them. 

For T’Challa, it was like all his burdens had been lifted, or rather like he could lift them and more for this one child. His worries vanished, his doubts were in the wind. There was nothing that could hurt him anymore, not for this child, not for his husband holding his child. 

“Oh God,” Bucky gasped as the medic handed the girl to him, the child emitted a few sounds but then calmed down when he cradled her.

She was so tiny and looked so soft; she was the most beautiful person he had ever met. This was it, this was his world, he was holding his world in his arms! 

She stared cooing softly and her lips twitched along with her tongue.

He breathed a laugh so as not to wake her, feeling tears fall from his eyes. The amount of joy he felt at the moment was only compared to his wedding with T’Challa. 

“Look at her,” T’Challa whispered, running a hand over her head and smiling at her, “may I?”

Bucky was a little reluctant to pass her to T’Challa but he knew his husband would love nothing more than to hold her as well. He carefully handed her over, feeling his gut twist once she was out of his arms, she was just so soft.

“Watch the head,” he whispered fearfully but still loving the sight of T’Challa holding his daughter.

“I got her,” T’Challa reassured him, looking down at his girl, “baba’s got you doesn’t he, yes he does.”

Bucky giggled as the girl emitted a loud coo but didn’t wake up.

He looked back toward Nareema who looked worn down, he didn’t hesitate to hug her in gratitude. He wanted her to know how much he thanked and appreciated her.

“Thank you,” he whispered a laugh.

“Don’t mention it,” Nareema sighed, patting him awkwardly.

He parted from her and looked her over, “You can still say yes to the hover bed.”

The woman’s glare was enough to deter him, but he didn’t lose his smile, there was no way he could do that now.

“Thank you Nareema,” T’Challa said, “thank you from the bottom of my heart.”

Nareema nodded, she was more than happy to do this for her king. 

“Oh look at her!” Bucky giggled catching T’Challa’s attention.

Their little girl kept on opening and closing her lips and it was so adorable. 

“Shall we go meet grandmother and aunt?” 

Soon they were outside the medical room and their little girl received bewildered stares from her grandmother and aunt.

“Oh she’s adorable!” Shuri exclaimed.

“Gorgeous!” Ramonda agreed.

“Have you decided what to name her?” Shuri asked.

“Not sure,” Bucky replied, “T’Challa?”

T’Challa looked at their daughter with a thoughtful frown but it was Ramonda who spoke, “How about N’Yami?” 

T’Challa stared at her in surprise but she just smiled.

“Your birth mother’s name?” Bucky asked.

Ramonda smiled and nodded to T’Challa who smiled at her and reached a hand to hug her.

“WATCH THE HEAD!” Bucky yelped, scaring all of them and making T’Challa retract his arms and hold her firmly with both hands, if only out of annoyance.

They turned to glare at Bucky, who looked frightened but sheepish.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky blurted, “she’s just so soft.”

“White people,” Shuri muttered while rolling her eyes in amusement.

T’Challa couldn’t say he minded too much, he loved his husband despite his paranoia.

“Can I hold her again?” Bucky asked.

T’Challa rolled his eyes but handed her over.

“I want to hold her!” Shuri complained.

“Me too!” Ramonda whined.

“Sorry, I saw her first,” Bucky replied taking his baby, “wait your turn.”

They needed to present the child to Wakanda, along with her name, but that could wait until they were done with admiring her. Judging by how they all kept passing her between them, it would take some time.

~~~~~

“Bucky, give her to me!” T’Challa whined once they sat in the bed of their room, “She’s my baby too!”

Bucky pouted at T’Challa but reluctantly offered the child to his husband, his hands hovering when he passed her. 

“She’s adorable,” T’Challa said with a large toothy smile as he looked at N’Yami.

Bucky couldn’t help but stare at the sight, his husband holding his daughter. It was a moment that would always live within Bucky’s heart because this was his family. He had lost so many things before but now he had this, it was like the whole weight of the world had been lifted, he had been anchored to so much pain and suffering but now he was free.

“I love you,” he found himself saying, surprising T’Challa but the man smiled and reached over to take Bucky’s lips in his own.

“As do I…” T’Challa muttered once they parted, “as does she.”

Bucky gave a smug grin, “Of course she loves me, I’m her dada.” 

He reached over and rubbed her cheek, oh it was so chubby and cute.

“She’ll probably love you more,” T’Challa muttered, “it’s going to be hard for me to spend time with her, so she’ll spend more time with you.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Damn it, don’t think like that.”

He rested his head on T’Challa’s shoulder to offer comfort, “I told you, you’re an amazing husband and king, you can do this.”

“But-.”

“Did you love your father any less than you loved your mother?” Bucky asked.

“Well no-.”

“That’s because he loved you more than his work, and you knew that. She’ll know that too.”

T’Challa smiled in gratitude, “What did I do to deserve you?”

“You beat my sorry ass, remember? That’s always a hot first date.”

T’Challa couldn’t help but chuckle and had to force his hands to be steady so as not to wake N’Yami.

“I suppose I did that.”

“Now give her back, I want to hold her!”

“You held her for thirty minutes, it’s my turn!”

Bucky gave a loud groan before flopping back on the bed to which T’Challa shook his head in amusement.

~~~~~

N’Yami was asleep, it had taken Bucky a while for him to get her to sleep after feeding her but now she rested in his arms. He briefly considered putting her in her bed but he couldn’t bring himself to, he wanted to hold on to her as long as he could. 

It had been a long day, he had a video chat with Steve and Sam. Those two wouldn’t stop gushing over her, then it was Shuri and Ramonda gushing over her, then it was the Dora Milaje, then the rest of the Avengers, overall there was a lot of gushing. 

He supposed he should get used to being this worn out from now on, not that he minded if it meant taking care of his daughter. 

He giggled at the thought, his daughter. It felt so unreal. It felt like almost yesterday that he was on the run from the government, but now here he was with his husband and daughter and he loved them both.

The little baby gurgled softly and stirred her arms, sticking her little tongue out to lick her lips.

The sight made Bucky’s already large smile widen.

“Hey baby,” he began, “I just want you to know, I love you so much. You and your father are my most precious treasures.”

N’Yami stirred again, and the sight of his little girl, the feeling of her in his arms, it brought tears to his eyes.

“You’re my everything baby,” he continued while smiling, “…I didn’t get to have a lot of love for a long time but that’s not gonna happen to you. You’re gonna have all the love in the world, and I’m never going to let anyone hurt you, okay? I’ll make sure you get to live a long and happy life.”

He meant it, he had no intention of letting his daughter be anything but happy.

“I love you my sweet angel,” Bucky whispered before kissing her.

~~~~~

When T’Challa arrived to his and Bucky’s room he found the other man sleeping on the bed, curled up next to their baby who was also asleep. He smiled at the scene and vaguely wondered what he had done to deserve these two. Though he wouldn’t voice this out loud, because Bucky would certainly make a list of reasons he deserved it. Not that he minded, it gave him more reason to love Bucky.

He slowly went to lie on N’Yami’s empty side and made sure to be as careful as possible so as not to wake either of them.

He leaned in close to the baby and placed a kiss on her temple while reaching his hand above her to run his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

He loved his country and would proudly protect and care for it but these two here, they were his world. Without them, everything else would be meaningless. Before them his happiness had been like an almost complete puzzle, the image looked fine without them but they were the missing pieces to it. They gave him so much joy just by existing, and he loved them for that. He loved them above all else.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be good enough for you both,” he whispered, “but I will do my best, I will fill each of your days with all my love. I will strive for your joy, because your joy will also be mine. You are both my world, my life.”

He gently reached over to lay a kiss on each one of them before falling asleep, in the company of his family.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out: [tumblr](crimson-waterlily.tumblr.com)


End file.
